happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancestor Rights
Ancestor Rights is a HTFF episode. Starring Roles *Pinkie *Sutashi (a common ancestor of Pinkie) Featuring Roles *Bun *Tangles *Poachy Appearances *Japan *Tokio *Sluggy *Loony *Paddles *Grubbie Plot On a plane, Pinkie is seen looking out a window. The plane lands in Korea. She gets off the plane, which landed, and accidentally runs into Loony, who was about to eat Sluggy. He falls and drops Sluggy, who splatters on the concrete, and Loony breaks his skull. Pinkie sees this and whistles. She gets into Korea, but can't seem to find her way home. Bun, who was watching her, lends her a map. She thanks him as Bun walks to a Japanese restaurant. Pinkie seems bored and decides to explore out of town, after she gets home and eats a basket of seafood, which makes her pink for a very long time. However, before she got an allergic reaction, she takes medication to stop it, yet she is still pink. She gets out of town and finds a triangle sticking out of the ground. She takes off her backpack and takes out a shovel. She then starts digging. After digging for a whole night, it is shown her pink has worn off, and that she is in a hole now. The thing underground was shown to be a pagoda owned by one of her ancestors. She enters the building, in hopes of seeing her ancestor. Pinkie opens the door and sees the inside of the room is filled with dirt due to the windows being opened. She sighs, as she has to dig out the dirt. After she does, her ancestor Sutashi appears as a ghost on a Japanese mat. She puts an ivory statue of a crocodile on a table, and sees Pinkie found her pagoda. However, she sees Pinkie is trying to murder Tangles, who she sprayed with water. Sutashi tells her to stop, and she does. Sutashi tells her to meditate to relieve her of her stress. She does, and purple mist comes from her. After she is done, she leaves the pagoda. However, she is ambushed by Poachy. In attempts to stop him, she sprays his eyes with detergent, melting them. He runs away, blind, but a tiger attaches it's claws to his tail, skinning him. Pinkie sighs, and heads home. When she gets home, it is shown her house is a mess, and all of that was a hangover..... involving her killing guests in her room. Deaths (In her dream): *Sluggy splatters on concrete. *Loony cracks his skull on concrete. *Poachy is skinned by a tiger. (In real life): *Bun is pinned to a wall in the head by a katana. *Loony has his organs pulled out by a fan. *Tokio is strangled by a towel. *Japan is sliced by shurikens. *Tangles has his skull crushed by a mallet. *Sluggy is hit by a mace. Trivia *Paddles is seen as the ivory statue Sutashi places down. He is also seen looking out the window when Pinkie enters the room. *Grubbie is seen rolling on a windowsill when Pinkie enters. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes